Prince Aragon
Prince Aragon is one of the main antagonists from the Nickelodeon cartoon series Danny Phantom. He is the ruthless and cruel older brother of Princess Dorathea (also known as the Dragon Ghost), both of whom appeared to have lived in the Middle Ages (the 4th to the 16th centuries). Their family treasured two magical "Amulets of Aragon" which the ghosts seem to possess even in the afterlife. These amulets allow the wearer to transform into a dragon, especially when angry or distressed. The prince is mean, has a nasty temper, and is constantly abusive towards his sister (apparently both while they had been living, and in death). He is powerless without his amulet, and he and his sister have the same amount of power (although Dorathea had been unaware of that fact). He also doesn't seem to favor light. He wants to marry Sam solely for the fact that he wants a human wife, and presumably not for her beauty, for companionship, or even for love. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. HISTORY AND APPEARANCE Aragon first appeared in "Beauty Marked" where in an attempt to get himself a beautiful human bride for his wedding, he sent out his sister, Dorathea, to hold a beauty pageant in Amity Park, allowing him to choose just the right girl. After seeing Danny as the current judge of the pageant, Aragon sends out his two henchmen, the Archer and Executioner ghosts, to keep him busy. After Sam was captured by Dora for Aragon, Danny and Tucker go into the Ghost Zone to save her. Meanwhile in Aragon's castle, it was revealed to Sam that Aragon pushes his sister around, always getting what he wants; Dora is forced to obey his every command and whim. After Sam tries much convincing to lift Dora's confidence and hope, she turns herself into a wild and sloppy bride to convince Aragon that she is not the girl for him and thus call off the wedding. Her plan almost worked, but Aragon planned to lock her up if not for Danny and Tucker arriving at the same time to rescue her. S02e14 Aragon dragon form Aragon black dragon Angered when his future wife is being "kidnapped," and hatefully towards his sister, Aragon turns into his dark dragon form (similar in appearance to the dragon form of Maleficent in Disney's "Sleeping Beauty") and fights Danny while burning the castle and the trees. Just before he finishes Danny off, Dora begins attacking him after a big pep talk from Sam to fight back. Afterwards, Danny removes the amulet on Aragon's neck which grants him the power to become a dragon, transforming him back to his normal form. After Aragon's defeat, Dora turns the sky from dark to light, causing time to move forward than continue its permanent hold as it had been for 1600 years. Prince Aragon's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". He's first seen attacking Amity Park, only to be subdued by Vlad's team of Ghost Hunters, the Masters Blasters; later, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. He is only seen in his dragon POWERS AND ABILITIES Standard Ghost Powers (possible): although Aragon doesn't use much of his ghosts powers we can assume that he has the standard ghost powers Dragon Physiology/Transformation: Like his sister Dora, he has an "Amulet of Aragon" which turns him into a black dragon. Unlike his sister, he seems to have much control over his transformations and the exact opposite colors. While being a dragon he possesses: Flight: either because he is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) he is able to fly at great speed. S02e14 Aragon blames Sam Aragon's blue fire Breathe Blue Ghost Fire: due to his dragon nature he is able to breathe blue ghost fire from the mouth and nose. Supernatural Strength: due to his size and his dragon nature, he is almost as strong as Danny, possibly even more. Supernatural Endurance: when he was a dragon he was able to survive to several attacks from Danny without any further damage. Claws: his hands becomes in sharp claws. TRIVIA His name is one letter off from "Dragon", possibly a reference to his ability. In addition, when Dora and Aragon's names are said together, they sound similar to "dragon His name may be derived from the name of a fictional character, Eragon, a dragon rider from the Inheritence saga. (Interestingly, the character was called Eragon because his name was one letter off from "dragon".) In a similar way, Prince Aragon is one of the few evil ghosts that has never been seen being caught in the Fenton Thermos. Aragon's dragon form resembles that of Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty, as well as the Dark Dragon from American Dragon: Jake Long. Category:Villains Category:Characters